Cooled air passing through a conduit commonly used in automobile air condition systems will cool the outer surfaces of the conduit such that condensation forms on these outer surfaces. Over a period of time of continued use, sufficient condensation forms on the outer surface of the conduit so that moisture begins to drip from the conduit. Typically, automotive air conditioning systems make use of one or more conduits which are located within the instrument panel of the automobile, and which may be adjacent electronic components such as audio components, air bag sensors, and the like. Obviously, moisture coming into contact with such electronic components may be detrimental to their proper operation, and thus it is desirable to take steps to reduce or eliminate the chance of moisture making such contact. It has been observed that in normal operation, the outer surfaces of the conduits of an air conditioning of a typical automotive air conditioning system can begin to drip condensation moisture within 5 to 10 minutes of operation in typical weather conditions in which cooling of the automobile interior is desired.
One approach to the problem of moisture dripping from such conduits in operation has been to soak up or absorb condensation moisture as it occurs on the outer surface of the conduit. Early attempts to do this are accomplished by providing a nylon sleeve around the exterior surface of the conduit to absorb condensed water. This solution is not satisfactory as the sleeve becomes quickly saturated with condensation moisture and, thus, offers only a short time of air conditioner operation before moisture again begins to drip from the conduit.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved system for dealing with condensation moisture which collects on conduit surfaces.